1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of computer-implemented inventions, and pertains more particularly to enabling secure access to on-board computerized systems in vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Sophisticated computers control most vehicles sold at the time of the present patent application. These computers and the data they generate cannot be easily accessed and manipulated by software developers. The only way to access the computers is through an Onboard Diagnostics Port (OBD) present in most modern automobiles and trucks, which couples to the vehicle's Controller Area Network (CAN) bus. However, accessing the computers and the internal networks of a vehicle through this port requires dedicated hardware and software. It also requires specialized knowledge of protocols used to communicate with computerized systems in vehicles. This prevents most software developers from accessing the computers and data available in vehicles and building useful applications for them. What is needed is a secure system that makes automobile computers and data more easily and securely accessible.